


Sillicate Rhombus

by Velgrauder



Series: Sillicate Rhombus [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, MS Paint Art, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Unrelated to Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velgrauder/pseuds/Velgrauder
Summary: If you throw enough things at the wall, something ought to stick. Follow the Modulated Gems and the rest of the Gem Empire as they try to regain their former status in the intergalactic scene.
Series: Sillicate Rhombus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650166





	Sillicate Rhombus

Peridot leaned back on her chair, looking at the footage that she gathered from Lapis, Amethyst, and Ruby. Her eyes felt heavy and her back like jelly, with gravity getting the better of her as she slid down her seat. Peridot's trip to the floor was short-lived, though, as the doors to the computer room opened with a rather aggressive  **_*WHOOOSH!*_ **

—Yo —almost automatically, Peridot straightened up on her seat, even though she didn't actually had to since didn't really responded to anyone there—. Wassup?

—Nothing, um... —Peridot looked out of the corner of her eye, seeing Tourmaline as the trigger in her reflex act— You.

—Still on that?

—Well, since we have to work on that whole non-combat purposes thing I've been squinting my eyes in front of these screens trying to come up with something but  _ ahhhhh! _

—Maybe you just need a fresh set of eyes? —Tourmaline said as she took a seat next to Peridot—. What can they do?

—Well Amethyst just has a gun for a hand, and that's pretty meh in my opinion. Lapis can fly without sprouting wings... somehow. And Ruby —Peridot’s face reflected the pain that caused to come up with even the most broad of comentaries. Swallowing the big gulp, she then kept on trying her best—. ... tries her best, I guess.

—Maybe you should focus less on the action and more on the data.

—Computer’s compiling all that I gathered. It should take a while to come out with something of significance.

—Y’sure you're not just procrastinating?

—Well you can't prove a damn thing, now can you? —with those words, Peridot slumped on her chair until her back hit the bottom of the seat.

As Tourmaline playfully ran her fingers through Peridot's hair, the doors slid-open again. Alexandrite entered the computer room, the expression on her face denoted that she had forgot what she entered the room for.

—Yo —Tourmaline greeted the newly arrived gem.

—Hey —Alexandrite responded the greeting with a vacant face and voice.

—How’s it going in your side of the field? —Peridot asked.

—It’s going...

—Interestingly. How about you guys?

—I’m processing some data here. Should finish compiling any minute now.

—And what's the data about?

—Uh... Energy output, some electromagnetic crap, the stress that the modulators endure during use... Stuff like that.

—Neat. How about you?

—Well, there's some interesting stuff that Topaz and Carnelian can do. And I suppose I should look into all of those things that Peridot's analyzing, also —as Tourmaline said those words, Alexandrite took a seat next to them—. So, what now? What should we do after all of that?

—Well, the gist of this sort of thing is always testing, then data analysis, then testing again, then data analysis, then some more testing, and  _ oh lord, data analysis  _ —and as the creeping realization of a non-stimulating desk job started to cloud her mind, the green gem started to scream and moan in despair, falling off her seat in process and hitting the back of her head with it—.  _ Aw, shit! _

—So... Anyone wanna switch subjects before being burnt out? —Alexandrite asked.

—Switch? No. Hell no —Tourmaline said, deadpan.

—I’ll gladly switch. I had enough of Amethyst, to be honest —Peridot got off the ground and stretched her back before returning to her seat—.  _ Ahhhhh!!!  _ So, what you got?

Alexandrite took out her PDA from one of her labcoat's pockets and synced it to the computer Peridot was using. After some browsing, a video started playing in the screen in front of them:

* * *

—Well, Wulfenite, this time I added twenty more kilograms to the pile —Alexandrite said while checking some stuff in her PDA—. Ready when you are.

Wulfenite stared at the pile of ingots with nary a word. Her mind was hazy and, since she wasn't fully used to her new body, she couldn't accurately describe what she was physically feeling right now. Still, Alexandrite showed a whole lot of patience and support in this whole ordeal, so she felt more than obligated to return the favor.

—Huh, interesting... Okay, Wulfenite, lift that up around five meters more.

Wulfenite could not be bothered with this “meters” shit right now but whatever.

The strain on her body was more than apparent, and her face described nothing more than defeat. But Wulfenite was determined, thing that was key to her own demise more often than not. 

Alexandrite had that “yes, yes. Of course” look on face while reading some data on her PDA, only more absent-minded and dull.

—Wulfenite, I would now like you to lift the weight above your head.

As Wulfenite did like so she started to make all sorts of moans and noises, sometimes terror and sometimes pity. Even though the effort was only mental, her legs and arms shook like jelly, phasing like a faulty hologram while her modulator spewed lightning and spun lightly in its own axis.

—He-hey... Can I stop? Is... is this enough?

—Yes, you’re doing great, Wulfenite. But before you put that down I would like for you to lift it as high as you can.

The strain was getting overwhelming, but Wulfenite was filled with determination. Putting her all into it, Wulfenite clenched her muscles hard and...

— **_HYYYAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!_ **

For a brief moment in time the whole room was in peace, serene, like the calm before the storm. And that's where the build-up ends because before I could even think of a follow-up Wulfenite's body collapsed into her modulator and bolted away with a sudden electric shock.

Needless to say, when the weights felled to the ground it was pretty dang loud.

* * *

—Huh. And what happens next? —Peridot asked once the video finished.

—Actually, that was the latest video. If I were to show you anything else about Wulfenite it would be a progressively disappointing montage of her lifting less and less weight over time.

—And, um, how--how about Jasper and Emerald? How are they holding up?

—Well, their modulators enhance the strength and speed of the average of their gem about three to five times. Now, if I wanted to optimize them to their fullest I would have to make a digital simulator for their circuit boards and synch it to the real things so I can see the trends and usage behaviour more closely and  _ ahhhhh...  _ I don't wanna do that. Let’s talk something else.

—Well, what else is there to talk about? Although... Didn't four of your modulators survived? Which was the fourth one?

—Uh, it was Sapphire's.

—Yeah? And how's Sapphire?

—It’s a work in progress. And how about you, Tourmaline? —Alexandrite asked as she saw the gem fiddling away at her PDA—. Anything interesting to report?

—As a matter of fact, yes! Yes I do.

After some more fiddling away, the computer's screen started to show footage of Topaz spinning about as an unstable ball of light, featuring Carnelian skating from time to time.

—That’s a whole lot of lightning —Peridot said.

—It’s a whole lot of Topaz that I shoved into the modulator.

—Well that's neat. And what about Bismuth? —Alexandrite asked.

—Uh... Yeah, y'know? What about Bismuth?

—Huh. Haven't got around it, I see. And got any plans to take advantage of Topaz's excess of energy?

—Well, first I need to know how much energy is wasted and how it behaves inside the modulator. And for that I would need to... Wait, I have to do your thing too?! Aw,  _ come on! _

Tourmaline slumped on her seat as the room felled silent for a couple seconds. 

—Well, I'm off to see Bismuth.

—Bye.

—Have fun.


End file.
